star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Maru Jakkar
"Such a fascinating society the Geonosians have made for themselves here. Have you managed to catch any of the ritual combats during your visit?" Maru Jakkar 'is a Corellian collector of artifacts, and an all-over lover of everything alien. While she appears quite cordial and polite, dressed in finery, this persona melts away to a layer of curiosity and awe when seeing something quite alien to her, be it a person or item. She is currently the third known person that K'ruhk has given his personal communicator number to. She has become an intermediary of sorts for the Last Resort, hiring them to acquire artifacts on Duro and elsewhere. Background She was presumably born on Corellia, as she calls this place home, though it is unknown how long ago. She stated that she has been fascinated by different cultures and worlds for almost her entire life, and that is where her current venture as an artifact collector emerged from. Involvement Her involvement so far has been brief, but relatively powerful. The Elegant One ''"Their droids may not measure up to the Colicoids and their Creation Nest, but they still pack a punch" One of the many guests present at Duke Piddock's private party at Gogum Hive on Geonosis, she was witnessed deep in conversation with the Duke himself when the Party members first arrived. She was still in conversation when K'ruhk and Nox sought to question the Duke, and for most of the rest of the night she was by herself, save for the occasional visitor, seemingly content to window-watch the room. After Whitefang had been thrown out by Piddock, she was approached by the remaining group members Hikaru, Nox and K'ruhk. Her demeanour shifted almost immediately when the trio approached, their suitably curious appearances and personalities drawing her curiosity. She then engaged in small talk about what drew them here to the party, and suggested they try and view as much of the local sights as they can while they were here. When the group replied that they were here for the business of buying weapons, she gave her approval, stating the Geonosians were some of the most innovative in the region. Asking if they had thought to inquire about droids, which instantly drew the attention of Nox, she explained that the Geonosians were some of the best droid builders around, even if they paled in comparison to the infamous Colicoid Creation Nest. When she explained that she was thoroughly intrigued by alien culture, Hikaru cut in with a witty remark, and while his antics usually annoyed or put people off of him, Maru returned an equally witty remark and seemed to enjoy his company. This caused the young Xexto to treat her with grace, asking if she would be willing to go on a walk with him later, nothing ulterior, just that he would appreciate her company. Politely declining, saying her current business and immediate future prevented her from doing so, she promised to take him up on it another time. Nox then spoke about himself, the first time he had really done so since the Party's escape from Teemo. Summarising his skillset quite effectively as "convincing droids to forcefully dismantle themselves." which drew a laugh from Maru. At this point both Nox and Hikaru left the table to use the restroom, leaving her and K'ruhk alone, with the Whiphid inquiring further into why she was here. She explained that her interest in culture and history had drawn her here, and her goal was to acquire some Geonosian artifacts from the Duke. After she went more in depth, and confirming that that was her only interest here, K'ruhk made a rather powerful gesture. Stating that he and his group were happy to help in future, if she was ever in need, he passed her his personal communicator number, something only two other individuals in the galaxy currently possess. She thanked him kindly, and he went to rejoin his fellows elsewhere. The Victorious Return ''"Now...tell me '''everything that you saw down there."'' - Episode 22 She was present in the Tellik library, presumably discussing matters with Professor Mudan, when the Party returned successfully from their days long delve into the Tomb of Astraxha. Having survived all manner of horrors, they produced her coveted prize - an ancient navicomputer. At first, they handed it over to the Hutt, only for Maru to hurriedly rush over and demand he hand it over carefully. Placing it slowly, with shaking hand, down upon the table, she then set about linking it into the holosystems. Almost immediately, it produced a display of the galaxy, much like what the group had seen below, but clearly far more recent. As five dots began to light up, indicating different locations, she almost forgot anybody was around. Brought back to the present by a nudge from Mudan, she leant forward, her eyes briefly leaving the display as she gazed towards the group, and asked them to recount every measure of their adventures down below.Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Corellian